Wonderstruck
by Snowpeak
Summary: "Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with. "You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** _"Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with. "You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts._ AU

_A quick little thing that popped in my head and wouldn't leave until typed up. _

_A few thing that need to be noted about this are; nether Jack nor Elsa have any magical powers in this, sorry, I just couldn't see a way to fit them in, so AU. Jack's hair is brown in this because I can't help it! I love brunette hair on him! This is very loosely inspired by the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p>Elsa hated royal parties. They were all the same; socialize, dance, eat, repeat.<p>

Being next in line for the throne brought along so many suitors Elsa had lost count by the age of 14. Elsa spent hours upon hour seeing suitors. Each one that came in was the same; a snob whose only interest was wealth or fame; both of which she had.

She had yet to meet a man whom she thought would fit for a husband, and—more importantly—a king. She believed a king needed to be a man that was compassionate, but also able to stand his ground. Every man she seemed to meet was so selfish he would never be able to rule the kingdom lawfully if something were to happen to her! Elsa refused to leave the kingdom in unworthy hands.

Nevertheless, she continued to accept suitors and throw these bothersome parties in hope that she would find the right man to be a king, soon in case something were to happen to her. Not necessarily she thought she would die soon, but she favored to have a backup plan if something was to have occurred and she would be unavailable.

She was brought out of her pondering by the sound of someone walking her direction.

She glanced up and saw a man with chestnut hair, sideburns, and a narcissistic smirk on his face, "Hello," he said, with that egocentric grin still on his face, "my name is Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Hello Prince Hans," she said, forcing back the sarcastic remark that threatened to burst from her lips as she said that, "I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Yes, I've heard," he grinned at her, making her want to smack the grin off of his face.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to accept.

She so severely wanted to say _no_ to the male and go the other direction, but she said yes—much to her disdain.

After a few moments of dancing with not only Hans, she slipped out of the crowd to get a breath of fresh air.

She quickly made her way to the balcony, which had only a few of the other formal guests on it, and took a deep breath.

She was beginning to think there wasn't a man that could rule the kingdom properly, because the all seemed to be so self-centered, and made her want to pull her hair out.

"You okay?" A voice rings through her ears, catching the queen by surprise, and making her jump slightly.

"What? Oh, yes! I'm fine I just-" she started and turned around to see who had asked, but she was cut off by the sight of the person looking at her.

His eyes were blue, and when she said blue, she meant _blue; _they were the kind of blue she could get caught up in for hours just staring in them. His hair was coffee colored and sticking up all over his head, yet it looked so soft almost like she could just run her finger through it. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale.

She then realized she had been staring at the man and tried her best to force down the blush blossoming onto her cheeks.

"I was just getting some air," she finally finished, hoping he wouldn't mention what had just transpired amongst the two.

"Ah, they were bothering you?" he asked her, and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"They?" she inquired him, not sure whom he was speaking of.

"The suitors," he simply said not really looking at her.

"Well, yes, but it's part of being a queen," she whispered, looking at the night sky in thought.

He looked surprised by her saying that, his blue eye widening slightly "queen?"

"Well yes?" she was just as astounded, had he not known this whole time? Had he really been worrying and not just trying to get her to wed him?

"Wow, I guess I should be honored?" he joked, swiftly shrugging of his shock.

Elsa was dumbfounded; never had a man clowned with her like this. She honestly had no idea how to respond; should she demand he respect her and stop treating the crown so lightly? Should she walk away? Crack a joke as well?

"I guess you should be," she recovered from her internal shock, and joked lightly.

He smiled at her then, the blue eyes somehow seemed to get brighter—if possible—and his wide smile somehow left her wonderstruck.

"Well, queen, may I have this dance?" he teased, putting his arm out for her to interlink hers with.

"You may," she smiles at him, interweaving their arms, and subconsciously their hearts.

_So what did you guys think? I'm debating on a sequel, but that will all depend on the feedback for this, so please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't gotten his name.

Elsa spent so many times deep in thought as his face flashed through her mind, in random paintings, and even in her dreams. Her mind always went to him, and that night that he dance with her, _Elsa_—not the Queen of Arendelle—just Elsa. That night she finally felt like she was home, not just in a building, and she honestly loved it.

It's like one night she met this man with his spiky chocolate colored hair, and his bright blue eyes and her whole world was turned upside down. She wanted to do so many things that she'd never in her life wanted. She wanted to kiss his chapped lips, run her finger through his fluffy hair, and just stay by him and do nothing as well as everything.

She almost thought he was a dream, but part of her still hung onto the hope that he was real and she could possibly find him.

"-sa. Elsa!" she was carried out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face and a voice calling her name.

"Huh?" was all that came out as Elsa's eyes flickered up to see her younger sibling, Anna, staring at her confusion appearing on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something, what was that?" Elsa said, hoping her sister wouldn't question why.

"I was just talking about some of the preparations for mine and Kristoff's wedding…?" Anna answered, observing Elsa curiously.

"Of course! I-" Elsa said, but was hastily cut off by Anna.

"Is there something bothering you? Are you having second thoughts on letting Kristoff merry me for of what he did last night? Because I swear I can explain!" Anna said, this time earning a look of confusion from Elsa.

"What did he do last night?" her eye narrowing slightly, as her mind jumped to the conclusions of what he could have done.

"He didn't mean to break the—wait what? That's not what this is about?" Anna said, stunned, and slightly embarrassed.

"What did Kristoff do?" Elsa asked again, determined to get an answer out of her sister.

"He just—what's up with you? Are you okay? Have you been stressing because of the council?" Anna said, quickly changing the subject (this not going unnoticed by the young queen).

"Nothing different than the usual," Elsa said, deciding that if it was important it would let itself be known.

"Maybe you need a break, why don't you go take a walk? I heard the lake is frozen, maybe you can go ice skating! I know you used to do it all the time but after—"

"Anna, please slow down, besides, I have more important things to do," Elsa said, breaking off her sister's rant.

"It can wait, go have fun!" Anna said pulling on Elsa's arm in attempts to get her up.

"You just want the castle to yourself so you can bring Kristoff over," Elsa stated, but allowed the ginger to pull her up.

"No I'm—well maybe but that's not the point!" Anna said, a pout forming on her petite face.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not after what happened last time…" Elsa said leaving the rest for Anna to find out.

"That was one time!" Anna said a blush establishing itself across her cheeks.

"The poor maid, I don't think she—"

"Elsaaaaaaaaa, please!" Anna squeaked, her blush deepening, in advance to dragging Elsa to the room's door.

"Fine, fine," Elsa gave in to her sibling's efforts and started walking to the door.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed in glee, "go and have fun for once!"

"I am fun!"

"Riigghhttt."

Anna was right, the lake itself was frozen over and there were many children skating happily on the ice, as well as some adults, and even an elderly couple.

The sight warmed the queen's heart, watching all of the children innocently play and goof around, the parents watch their children with loving eyes as they drank their hot cocoa, and the senior couple dancing joyfully despite the lack of music.

She couldn't help but wonder if that could be her one day; watching her children skate happily, or dancing with her husband even with the absence of music.

Elsa shook her head, trying to remove thoughts from her head, before looking to see if there was a merchant somewhere that sold ice skates—there always was. She quickly spotted one and walked over to the stand.

After purchasing her ice skates, Elsa slipped on the shoes readily, putting her shoes by a bench, and made her way to the frozen lake.

She couldn't help but grin as she started to skate on the ice; it had been so long since she had done such. After becoming queen she had spent all of her time in the castle or at council meetings. She never really got out unless it was for a special event or festival.

Elsa had almost forgotten how much she loved it; she felt free, like she could do anything.

"Elsa?" a familiar voice rang over her thoughts, and brought warmth to her heart.

She quickly turned around to see who had spoken to her, so quickly she lost her balance and her whole body launched forward into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" she rapidly exclaimed and set herself upright, her face reddening.

She then got a good sight of the man, and realized who it was.

It was _him,_ the chocolate haired and ice-y eyed man that had haunted her head.

"Y-you?" she stuttered in surprise.

"Me?" he teased, his left eyebrow arching up in a playful manner.

"I, uh, you never told me your name, so…" she said, as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Jackson, but most people call me Jack," he told her, his lips turning up in a grin.

"Elsa, but you already knew that," she said, smiling back at him.

"Of course," his amusement was obvious by the way his eyes crinkled slightly and his slight chuckle.

"So you skate?" he asked her, despite her standing in front of him in her skates.

"What makes you think that?" she dared to say, a sudden surge of confidence filling her gut.

"Huh, I dunno, maybe the skates?" he quipped, as they started to skate around a little.

"Really? I guess it didn't dawn on me," she smiled, looking at him.

He looked so natural, like he belonged there, on the ice, with her. His body moved so fluently across the ice, like it was a second nature to him. The snow that started to lightly flurry around them made his blue eyes shine brighter than she thought was possible, and she watched as his tongue darted out to catch a snowflake. He looked so happy, and it made her happy.

The continued to skate alongside each other in a content silence, before he final broke it.

"Dance with me?" he said suddenly, his arm sticking out like it had that night, making her heart flutter slightly.

"But there's no music," she said, looking at him deep in thought.

"Who says we need it?" He inquired.

She then accepted his arm happily, and they danced there on the ice despite the lack of music.

_I decided to make this a little longer, most likely 4 or so chapters long, not too long. I'll try to update every day, but no promises! Plus, I haven't proofread this so tell me if you see a problem and I'll fix it. XD_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nether Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, both belong to Dreamworks and Disney.

* * *

><p>Elsa knew she had fallen hard when he'd asked her to dance the second time. She spent all night gazing at her roof and thinking about him. Each time she tried to sleep he would come creeping his way back into her attention and wake her again.<p>

Elsa groaned after what seemed like the billionth time of her rolling over, before crawling out of her bed deciding she would most likely not get any sleep that night. She looked at the clock on her wall and sighed, _2 am, _most of the kingdom was still asleep, so there was no sense in trying to start the day.

After an inward debate Elsa decided to take a walk, maybe it would help clear her mind.

She made her way to her wardrobe and opened it, grabbing her warmest outfit,—after all, it was the coldest time of the year—and quickly changed into it. She put her hair in a loose braid, which hung lightly over her shoulder, then slipped on her boots.

She walked out of her room, careful not to make too much noise and wake anyone. As she made her way down the hallway she couldn't help but note the emptiness of the castle without all of the servants rushing back and forth to complete various tasks.

Her legs subconsciously brought her out of the castle, past the sleeping guards, to the water fountain in the square.

The fountain was froze over due to the cold of winter, but she couldn't help but observe the beauty of the sight. Ice was jagged on the edges into such detail that she was amazed by the sight. The moonlight made the ice look like it was glowing and drew Elsa closer to it, the snow making soft sounds that was similar to crunching as she walked.

Elsa's hand stretched out to touch the ice, but stopped as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you following me?" Jack said amusement apparent in his voice, even if she hadn't seen his face.

"I should be asking you the same," she said, turning around and looking at the brunette.

"Touché," he said walking over to her.

They stood there in an comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Nether said a word and just enjoyed the other's companionship.

After a while Jack finally broke the silence, looking up at the fountain, "it's amazing isn't it? How ice can make such a thing froze in such detail?"

"Yes, it is," she smiled, turning her attention back to the fountain, "It's beautiful."

Jack's eyes flickered back to her, looking deep in thought about something before saying, "yes…so beautiful."

Elsa looked at him curiously, before smiling at him.

Jack grinned back, his head seemingly moving closer to hers. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, staring into the others eyes, not a word was uttered. Abruptly, Jack moved away, breaking eye contact and glancing back at the fountain; a conflicted look appearing in his blue eyes.

Elsa looked away, trying to ignore the disappointment that swelled in her gut. What made her think he liked her like that anyway? Maybe he just enjoyed dancing; did it have to mean something?

Elsa had hoped it did, in spite of herself. She hadn't ever met anyone who dared to treat her liked the brunette had. He made her feel like she was Elsa, not a queen, not an item meant to be won, or a challenge. He made her heart fluster, her cheeks redden, and her smile wider; even if it was selfish Elsa didn't want to let it go.

All the sudden she was brought out of her thoughts by something soft and cold hitting her arm; a snowball.

Elsa looked over to see Jack standing with another snowball in his hand ready to be thrown and a smug grin on his face.

Elsa quickly grabbed a ball of snow off the ground and threw it at him, a giggle erupting from her mouth before she got hit by another. She quickly jumped behind a bush and made another snowball, throwing it at him from around the corner of the bush.

Before she knew it, the whole thing had become a full blown snowball fight, which consisted of Jack standing in the open, but dodging her snowballs with expertise, while she attempted to hide behind many things so he couldn't hit her—sadly, failing and getting smacked in the face by a snowball.

In one of her many hiding spots Elsa quickly made a snowball and peaked over the tope ready to throw the ball, but noticed that Jack had disappeared. She looked around preparing for an attack when unexpectedly an arm wrapped around her waist, making her jump and turn to see who it was.

Rapidly, a heap of snow fell onto her head, the cold making her gasp in shock.

"Got you," Jack said from behind her, his other arm putting down a bucket, then snaking its way across her waist.

Elsa's heart started to pound, as the closeness between the two sunk in. She was in his arms, she could feel his breath on her neck, and she was sure he could feel her heartbeat.

His arms suddenly left her waist and the discontentment was back, as Elsa wished his arms would come back. He had been so warm in contrast to the cold air that was now where he was.

She turned around to look at him, but was sadden to see he had disappeared.

_Dunno if I like how this turned out, but here is the next chapter/part, hope you guys like it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I guess I need to explain some stuff before started on this; first of all, for those curious, the reason I keep short chapters is because it's hard for me to write in this format and make long chapters at the same time. Mostly, these are like drabbles, but longer because that's just how it plays out in my head. Second is Jack _is _a commoner, he wasn't actually supposed to be at the party, or meet Elsa at that(Elsa doesn't know he's a commoner though), but he did—I'm planning on explaining it all at a later time, so don't worry. Finally, Jack is very conflicted on his feelings for Elsa, so he panicked at the end of the last chapter and ran off._

_Without further ado, let us make our way to the chapter! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p>Elsa hadn't seen Jack since the night he'd disappeared after the snowball fight.<p>

She knew she shouldn't be so disappointed; he probably had many women throwing their selves at him all the time. He was a handsome, single (as far as Elsa knew at least), and young noble, what woman in her right mind wouldn't want to court him?

Elsa knew better than to think he would want to court her; she was a queen, she wouldn't have much time to be with him, and even if Elsa didn't know much about relationships she knew enough to know she would have to see him every once in a while at least to make it work.

Why was she thinking about these things anyway? Elsa shook her head in a futile attempt to clear her thoughts.

That's when she realized that someone had been knocking on her door while she was so caught up in her contemplations.

Quickly, the young queen attempted to fix her appearance. Her normally fixed hair had been shoved into a loose braid, which now was slowly undoing itself and had many twigs with stray hairs sticking all around her head. Her dress was wrinkled from her lying on her bed for so long.

After her exterior was presentable she told whoever it was outside her door to enter, straightening her stance to look like the queen she was.

"Your majesty, I brought the guest list for Princess Anna's wedding for you to review," a petite maid said, holding out the list for Elsa to pick up.

"Thank you, Karin," Elsa smiled at the young girl, taking the paper from her hands, "you are dismissed."

The young maid bowed at Elsa, saying her farewells before walking out of the room, leaving Elsa alone in her huge room.

Elsa sighed to herself; sitting on a chair which was placed in front of a desk, laying the list in front of her Elsa started to check the names on it.

_Finally, the last one, _Elsa cheerfully thought as she finished checking the last name, making her finished with all of her tasks for the day.

"Elsa! Guess what!" Anna's voice exclaimed as she barged into Elsa's room not bothering to knock the on the door.

"Yes?" Elsa asked, turning to look at her sister that was sitting on her bed, enthusiasm obvious in the way she was practically jumping on the bed.

"There's a festival in town, you remember me telling you about it right? The one celebrating the legend of the Great Thaw? Well I manage to talk the council into letting us go and see the big play they have explaining the legend! Isn't that so cool?" Anna said, a grin spread across her face.

"Really?" Elsa was surprised, the council never agreed to these things—apparently they are 'dangerous for royalty', Elsa just thought they were paranoid.

"Yes! Of course, they wanted us to get personal escorts, reserve seats with guards all around, and blah blah blah, but I managed to get them to let us go if we dressed up as civilians!" Anna had started jumping about this point, making Elsa tired just looking at her hyper sister.

"Civilians? How do you intend on doing that?" Elsa asked, looking at Anna her eyebrow raised.

"Well… I, uh, hadn't thought about that part…" Anna mumbled, a blush making its way onto her face.

"We'll figure something out," Elsa smiled reassuringly at her sister, walking over to sit by her.

"We always do," Anna beamed, a confident look on her face, making Elsa laugh at her sister antics.

Elsa knew how important this was to Anna; she'd always loved the legend of the great thaw, and how it was so similar to their relationship as sister, so Elsa would make sure to get them to see the play.

Of course, they had managed to get some clothes from one of the servants, who said he had a daughter who wore about the same size clothes as they did, and kindly let them borrow them.

Anna thought it was so cool, getting to blend in with the civilians, while all Elsa could think about was how comfortable her shoes were. Elsa had always wore heels or travelling boots, both which weren't that comfy, so these shoes were a definite change from her usual.

"Look a pony!" Elsa heard a girl yell to her older brother, whom looked oddly familiar from behind Elsa noted.

The girl was about 6 or 7, with long brunette hair and big brown eyes, full of excitement and innocence.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" the older brother said, making Elsa realize who it was, Jack.

"Can I get it?" she asked Jack, jumping excitedly.

"Hmm, depends… What do I get in turn?" he asked, kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Jack!" the girl draws out his name, her lip turning down in a pout.

"-lsa?" Anna's voice broke Elsa's attention from them back to Anna.

Elsa looked at Anna, who was eyeing Elsa suspicion obvious as she glance to Jack.

"So," Anna dragged out the 'o' for dramatic effect, "whatcha looking at?"

Anna was grinning from ear to ear, making Elsa wish she hadn't been caught, because she will never live it down.

"Nothing," Elsa said, hoping her lie wasn't too obvious, and much to her dismay, it was.

"Uh huh… If I didn't know any better, I would say you were looking at a guy over there," Anna said, winking at Elsa, her Cheshire cat grin making it obvious Anna wasn't about to stop, even if Elsa begged.

"Why don't we go talk to him?" Anna suggest, more like demanded.

Elsa opened her mouth ready to try and stop her sister, but before she could get a word out Anna had grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street to where he was now in line for the cheap game with the stuffed pony.

"Hi! I'm Anna-belle!" Anna said, quickly adding the 'belle' as an attempt to hide the mistake she made, "and this is my sister Ella!"

Jack then looked over, his blue eyes showing confusion when he same Anna, but surprise when he saw Elsa.

"Howdy, the names Jack," he said, a smile on his face, "this is my sister Emma."

"Hi!" Emma said, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Hello," Elsa smiled at Emma, while also avoiding eye-contact with Jack.

"So what brings you over her?" Jack said, his eyes still lingering on Elsa and questioning look on his face.

"Well, my sister here wanted to try her hand at, uh, this," Anna said, making Elsa internally groan, were the gods angry at her and trying to get revenge?

"Is this your first time coming to the festival?" Emma asked Elsa, her eyes wide with interest, making Elsa smile despite how awkward the situation was.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Elsa smiles, kneeling so she was about eye level with the girl.

"Really? You can come with use, right Jack?" Emma said, excited, she looked at her older brother, who visibly softens around the girl.

"Of course, but I have to leave in a few minutes, remember?" he asked his sister.

"Oh right," she said, a pout forming on her face.

"Why do you have to leave?" Anna asked, looking at the older brunette with curiosity.

"He is in a play about the snow queen!" Emma exclaimed.

_This is going to be a long night_, Elsa decided.

_I really love writing Anna; she is one of my favorite people to write! Maybe I can make something about her next :3 Hope you guys like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gosh this chapter has not wanted to come out, so sorry if it sucks. This the product of me forcing myself to write this chapter for you guys. I really need this chapter for the story to progress so forgive me for the crappiness of it. _

* * *

><p>Jack sighed, allowing his younger sister to drag him out of the house to the festival—despite his obvious lack of excitement to go. This was a normal occasion in the Overland home; Emma wanted to go somewhere but their mother wouldn't let her go alone, so the goes to Jack, whom tried to say no, and convinced him to take her to wherever it was she wanted to go to.<p>

Just like the auditions for the play based off the tale of 'the Snow Queen'. Emma wanted to try out for the role of the younger sibling despite being too young for the role, and to do so she needed Jack to accompany her to the tryout. Of course, it involved trouble for Jack, because the moment he'd enter the room the director forced him to audition for—of all the roles—the ice harvester(did those exist? Jack didn't really know).

Just his luck, or lack thereof, Jack got the role. He'd attempted to talk North—as most called him—out of the arrangement, but learned quickly the man was very stubborn. Jack found himself being dragged out of his house every Wednesday by his younger sister to practice for it.

Despite that all, he still went through with it, because he somehow couldn't say no to his sister, no matter how hard he tried.

So here he was being dragged through the streets of Arendelle hoping nothing too wild happened this time. Something told him his wishes wouldn't be granted.

"Jack! Look!" Emma yelled at her older brother for the millionth—well probably not that many—time.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up to see his sibling pointing.

"Look a pony!" She squealed at him, making him chuckle lightly.

Only Emma would get that excited about a toy pony, she was practically jumping as she tugged at his arm.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" he smiled, looking at her wide eyes which were shining with enthusiasm.

"Can I get it?" she asked him, causing him to act as if he was thinking about it.

"Hmm, depends… What do I get in turn?" he asked, kneeling down to her height, fighting the smirk that was about to appear on his face.

"Jack," she dragged his name, pulling a puppy dog face at him.

_Darn, she's good. _Jack thought, before smirking at her.

"Alright, I'll get it for you," he says, "but you have to give me a hug first."

Her face lit up quickly, and she tackled him with a hug, "thank you, Jack!"

"No problem," he said, grinning at her, and ruffling her hair affectionately.

She grabbed his hand, grumbling about 'stupid big brothers' before dragging him over to the line in which people were waiting for their go to grab one of the many stuffed animals. She eagerly rambled on about this stray cat one of her friends had found while walking home one day, not that he was listening he would nod every once and awhile so she wouldn't get annoyed at him for ignoring her.

"—Annabelle!" Someone said, knocking him back into reality.

He looked over to see a girl with red—strawberry blonde?—hair waving at him.

"-and this is my sister Ella!" she continued what Jack assumed was introducing herself, motioning to someone else.

Jack looked over to where the 'Annabelle' had pointed, and saw a girl with light-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He quickly reminded himself to breath as he looked at her. She was beautiful—and also familiar? He couldn't tell what it was about her, but she reminded her of someone he'd met.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickly introduced himself as well as Emma.

"Hi!" Emma said, waving at the two, with a huge toothy grin that would make his friend Toothina proud.

"Hello," 'Ella' replied, kneeling in front of his sister with a smile, making Jack smile slightly.

Elsa was convinced this night couldn't get worse. Anna had come up with this whole story about Elsa and Jack falling in love, how they would make the 'most adorable couple ever!' and would have the cutest babies. Anna somehow forgot how impossible it was for her to wed a commoner.

There were certain rules for these things; Anna's engagement was a rarity of sorts, and was only allowed because Anna wasn't the Queen like Elsa. Being Queen, Elsa was expected to marry a Prince or at least a Lord. This didn't stop her sister from trying to make them court, Anna was extra persistent tonight in making sure Elsa had chances to talk to Jack.

She was sure he thought her a stalker or something of the sorts. Nevertheless, he didn't tell them to leave and Emma seemed to have acquired a liking for Anna. She was almost relieved when Jack announced that he had to leave to meet some of his friends. But truthfully she was also disappointed to see him go, she enjoyed his company.

Emma left with Jack, shouting 'goodbye' to Anna and Elsa as she went.

The moment they left was when Anna started talking about romantic it was—even though Elsa told her that she didn't love Jack—that she was a queen and Jack was a commoner. Anna had these (improbable) tales of adventures that would likely never happen.

This leads to now, Elsa and Anna were walking out of the theater with Anna talking about the plot twist in which the Prince was the villain.

"I mean, wow! I thought he was good, but then he was bad! Then he tried to kill the queen! And oh my-" Anna continued, despite Elsa ignoring her by that point.

She couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to Jack; he played an ice harvester whom helps the princess travel to find her sister, the snow queen. She couldn't deny he played the role well; he was a very good actor, making believable facial expressions and adding to the overall feel of the scenes with the way he held himself and spoke. Elsa found herself leaning forward in anticipation for what would happen next more than once.

"You there?" she heard Anna say, and noticed then that her sister was standing in front of her waving her hand before Elsa's face.

Elsa quickly regained her composure, despite being disguised as a commoner she was worried she'd been seen.

"Yes, Anna, I'm here," she said, looking at her sister.

"You were thinking about Jack weren't you," her sister teased her, a cheeky grin on her face.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa said, hoping to dodge the question.

"You had _that_ look on your face."

"What look?" Elsa said, looking at the younger of the two, confusion on her face.

"Y'know, the, what's the word…?" Anna said, suddenly looking deep in thought as she attempted to find the word.

"Annoyed?" Elsa recommended.

"No, not that…"

"Tired?"

"No… Oh! I know the word! Enchanted!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Enchanted? What are you talking about Anna?" Elsa said, trying to hide how flustered she was at that moment.

"You're blushing! So you do like him!" Anna squealed joyfully, much to Elsa's displeasure.

"No I don't," Elsa mumbled, looking around hoping no one heard her sister's outburst.

"You do!" Anna grinned.

_Well, maybe a little_, Elsa admitted to herself, not that she would tell anyone.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I've updated! I'm sorry about making you guys wait so long, I've been super busy and had major writers block. I hope you guys liked hearing some of Jack's thoughts!<em>


End file.
